


First Halloween

by just_another_classic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_classic/pseuds/just_another_classic
Summary: It's their daughter's first Halloween, and Emma and Killian are missing it.





	First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

In the years following the demise of the Black Fairy, Storybrooke remained relatively free of crime and mishaps. Relatively, of course, being the key word. Every now and then, there would be a fleet of tiny baby dragons, poor attempts at sieges by revenge happy pirates, or a spell gone awry, but more often than not, crime in the town was far more mundane – bar brawls, petty theft, little old ladies freaking out over the newest neighbor. It fact, the calls Emma dealt with as Sheriff now felt far more fitting for the sleepy New England town she had thought Storybrooke had been when she first arrived.

Which was all well and fine for Emma. After years of battling witches, demons, gods, and more, her loved one dying and almost dying, Emma welcomed the more peaceful change of pace. She could handle the drunk patrons of the Rabbit Hole or rowdy teens with ease. Even when she had been in her third trimester – much to the chagrin of Killian and her father – handling the crime in Storybrooke had been no skin off her back. (And, really, the town denizens seemed even more afraid of upsetting a pregnant Emma Swan than her normal, pregnant self.)

Of course, as with all things, there were exceptions. Emma wasn’t sure what it was – full moons, weird holiday-centric magic, or everyone really buying into the spirit of Halloween – but every October 31st, crime in town increased, leaving she and Killian with their hands full. It wasn’t actually magical crime, per se, but it certainly was frustrating, especially considering all of the paperwork it led to.

Every Halloween for the past few years had led to Emma and Killian pulling extremely late nights patrolling, writing citations, and booking criminals. Their cells would be full by the time the morning rolled around, and she and Killian would take turns catching up on missed sleep. That, too, had been fine. This was, after all, a part of their jobs. And, if Emma was being honest, part of her enjoyed the added excitement that the Halloween crime spike provided.   
  
Except for this year. 

This year, she very much hated this aspect of her job. Though things had been quieter this year the most, Emma was still bitter as she watched a bevy of trick-or-treaters run down the street in their costumes.   
  
As if on cue, her phone buzzed informing her of an incoming text. She reached for it greedily, knowing – or rather, desperately hoping – it was from her mother. Emma grinned when she opened the message and saw a picture of her six-month-old daughter clad in the pumpkin costume Emma and Killian had dressed her a few hours earlier.

“Did you see the picture Mom just sent?” Emma asked her husband and deputy, shoving the phone into his face. She watched as his expression turned fond.

“She’s still the most darling pumpkin in all the realms.”

The baby in the picture – _their_ perfect, small baby – was the reason this Halloween sucked in particular. It was her first Halloween, and Emma was missing it. Though they had made themselves available to dress her up and take the requisite number of pictures, guilt still gnawed at Emma.

This was their daughter’s _first_ Halloween, and though Emma knew that there would be many, many Halloweens in the years to come, there was never again going to be another first one. The logical side of her knew that this was silly to feel upset over – she absolutely didn’t want to be a helicopter parent – but he hated missing the big moments.   
  
Were she speaking to Archie, and honestly, Emma felt she probably should continue the therapy sessions, he would likely say that her guilt was a manifestation of her lingering guilt over missing all of Henry’s firsts. Which was probably true. It was also true that a small part of her felt that she was also betraying Henry by trying to be present for all of her second child’s moments. She had given him up, and though it was the best thing for him at the time, Emma can’t help but feel the unfairness of being able to provide the stereotypical perfect life for her second child while she had been unable to do for her first. 

Maybe Emma should set up more sessions with Archie. God knows that the cricket could retire off of her issues alone. 

As if sensing the complicated storm of emotions brewing inside of her, Killian nudged her should and suggested, “Why don’t we go to Granny’s and pick up an order of onion rings for the road? Those would hit the spot about now, don’t you think?”

Emma knew that he was attempting to cheer her up. He rarely was the one proposing onion rings. The only times he ever did it was during times she was particularly stressed. Regardless, she wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“Brilliant plan, babe.”

“Would you expect anything else from me, darling?” Killian’s eyebrows danced as he smirked, causing Emma to laugh. Continuing to tease, he made a show of it. “You wound me, love.”

“Oh, hush.”   
  
She bumped against his hips as they walked down the sidewalk to Granny’s. They had to maneuver around a number of children dressed in their finest costumes. Emma recalled the year she and Henry lived in New York, and how they had gone up and down the floors to her complex that one Halloween. He’d dressed as a pirate then. Emma doubted that her daughter would get the chance to wear such a costume for the holiday.

( _“Piracy is not a silly costume,” Killian said their first Halloween together. “It’s a way of life. A profession._

_“Jesus, Killian, kids go around dressed as firemen and cops.”)_

Soon enough they were at Granny’s, and even sooner the older woman had commandeered Killian’s phone as she scrolled through for photos of the baby.

“She’s gonna be a beauty.”

“And a spitfire, knowing the fit she was throwing before we dressed her in the costume,” Killian replied with an exaggerating grimace. Which was also true. Their daughter hadn’t wanted to get dressed in her Halloween costume. But now that she was with David and Snow, judging from the pictures she was all smiles.

 _So unfair_ , Emma thought bitterly. 

“Well then, speak of the little devil, or pumpkin in this case…” Granny nodded toward the diner’s entrance, and it was all Emma could do to keep herself from launching toward the family entering the establishment – her family.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Coffee break. Need sustenance to carry on with trick-or-treating,” David answered with a wink. “And you, Sheriff?”

“Onion ring run. Can’t save the day on an empty stomach,” Emma replied, even though her attention was all centered on the baby in her mother’s arms. Her daughter squealed and reached for Emma excitedly, and Emma felt a burst of pride when Snow transferred her over. Hugging her daughter close, Emma asked, “How’s she been?”

“A little fussy, but much better than your brother behaved on his first Halloween,” Snow answered, earning a disgruntled “ _hey!_ ” from Neal, who already seemed rather put out at the detour from trick-or-treating.

“How’s the bounty, kid?”

“Awesome. Everyone keeps giving out more candy ‘cuz of the baby,” Neal replied, suddenly looking pleased. Tonight he was dressed as zombie mailman, emphasis on _zombie._ He turned to look at Snow and David. “Can we go now? We’re missing out on all the good stuff.”

“The good stuff will still be there,” David replied, ruffling Neal’s hair. “Besides, we were hoping Emma and Killian might be the ones to take you out.”

Emma and Killian pulled a double-take to David. As much as she wished she could be the one doing the trick-or-treat supervising, both she and Killian had their job. 

“Dad, you know we’re on duty.”

“And David and I were hoping you’d let us take them on for the rest of the night,” Snow cut in. “After all, the Sheriff’s department still us stand-by.”

That part was true. Both Snow and David had taken turns stepping at the station during the latter part of Emma’s pregnancy and throughout her maternity leave. Though Emma was now back at work – happily, Halloween notwithstanding – her parents had stayed on call. (“You’ll never know when the baby will be sick, and either you or Killian will need backup.”) Emma had the sneaking suspicion that her parents missed the action of the previous years, and enjoyed the thrill police work in Storybrooke sometimes provided. 

However, despite their offer, their incredibly tempting offer, Emma found herself wavering.

“I’m not sure,” she said, swaying back and forth, her daughter in her arms. “You don’t think bailing out would be setting a bad example?”

It was her mother who answered. “Of course not! Emma, you’re not going to get another first Halloween. And your father and I wouldn’t have offered if we didn’t want to do this.” 

Emma glanced back at Killian. “What do you say?” 

He flashed her a smile, his eyes full of longing. “I say we take this pumpkin and dangerous zombie mailman out trick-or-treating.” 

And trick-or-treat they went. After Granny gave them a bag of onion rings to go, of course.

 


End file.
